Broken Promise, Broken Hearts
by KeiraChan1994
Summary: Once again Inuyasha has broken her heart; causing her to flee back to the well. However, this time she doesn't go home. She makes a decision. IxK  Minor Kik


"Bye, Mama!" 16-year-old Kagome Higurashi yelled while waving goodbye to her mother, who was leaning against the doorframe. Smiling softly, Ms. Higurashi watched the retreating form of her first born running into the well house, and running back into the Feudal Era.

With one final glance at her mother, she jumped into the well. A blue light surrounded her, filling her with peace, as she floated down. After a few seconds her feet touched the ground and she began her task of climbing up the old sacred well. Throwing her bag over the top, she pulled herself up and sat on the edge and caught her breath. A sudden feeling of dread filled her.

She glanced around, trying to see what the cause of this sudden feeling was. She was completely alone in the large field. Shrugging, she brushed it aside and slung her bag over her shoulder and made her way to Kaede's village. She walked the path leading through the forest but stopped when a flash of white caught her eye. She turned in the direction of the blur; her bag dropped to the floor.

Kikyo was pressed up against Inuyasha, her lips merging with his. She felt the stinging warning of incoming tears form in the back of her eyes. The pain that had long ago taken a hold of her heart began to tighten its grip as she watched the hanyou wrap his arms around the dead miko. A single tear fell from her eye and glided down her pale cheek and landed on the ground with a silent plip.

Inuyasha's ears twitched slightly and he pulled away to turn in Kagomes direction. As soon as his eyes met hers she ran back towards the well. She heard him call out her name, but she didn't stop running. Tears blinded her vision, causing her to trip over a tree root and fall face down. She laid there in the dirt, not really caring that her uniform was filthy or that her knee was bleeding. The only thing she felt was heartbreak.

Then it started to rain. The cool drops of water soaked her broken form, numbing her entire body. She felt nothing; she was nothing. Slowly, she pulled herself up and made her way to the well. She placed her hand on the rim, staring down the hole sadly.

What should she do?

Part of her wanted to jump down and never come back, but that wasn't right. She needed to be here… she needed to find the shards. After all, it was her fault the jewel broke. It was her pride that kept her there, debating which path to take. She pulled her hand away, clutching it into a fist at her side. She had to stay. She faintly heard the rustling of leaves behind her, and then she heard a soft voice.

"Kagome…" the velvet voice whispered her name. It was him. She took a deep breath and turned to face him. His eyes were sad and guilty, his face looked torn. She sighed and wiped her eyes. It was silent for a few minutes.

"Kagome… are you… are you leaving?" He whispered, pain filling his voice. She stared at the ground, pushing back the urge to cry. She had to be strong.

"No… I need to stay here and find the shards. So, if you'll excuse me, I need to get to Kaede's and change into dry clothes." She answered, her voice was monotone. She walked past him, her arm brushing against his, her heart breaking even more. He turned, fighting the urge to hold her. He watched her retreating form, knowing that every step she took was a step away from their friendship. The sorrow faded and anger replaced it.

"Damn it!" He yelled and punched the tree next to him with enough force to knock it down. A searing pain shot up his arm, causing him to wince and groan. He studied his fist; its usual tan color was slowly turning into a purplish tint. Blood formed on his knuckles. Great. He hurt Kagome and probably broke his hand.

xXxXx

Kagome lifted the half brown cloth hanging from the doorway as she entered the hut. She glanced around, surprised to see no one there. Sitting down, she saw a note on the floor. She picked it up, her heart dropping.

_Inuyasha, _

_ Sango, Miroku, and Shippo have gone with me as escorts to Kasasagi Town. We shall return in a couple of days. _

_ Kaede_

She crumbled the note in her hand, dreading the news that she and Inuyasha would be the only ones here. That is if he decided to come back. It was getting late, and she was exhausted. She quickly changed into her night clothes and unraveled her sleeping bag. She snuggled inside the bed and closed her eyes, praying she would have a dreamless sleep.

Kagome shot up, a shocked gasp escaping from her lips. A loud crack of thunder had awoken her. She panted slightly, and placed a hand over her heart in an attempt to calm her rapid heartbeat. A flash of lightning and another crack of thunder filled the skies, just as someone walked into the hut. Kagome's eyes widened, expecting it to me a monster… however, it was merely Inuyasha.

"Oh… you scared me." She whispered, trying her best to act like her normal self. He didn't respond, nor did he look at her. He walked over to the corner and sat down. Something caught her eye.

"Inuyasha… let me see your fist." She instructed, her curiosity growing. He looked up at her, and after a moment slowly lifted his injured fist. She gasped and her eyes widened. His hand was swollen and was a pinkish purplish tint. She could make out dried up blood all along his knuckles.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed, quickly rushing over to her backpack and digging out her first aid kit. She sat next to him, and gently held his hand in hers. 'Well, it's broken all right.' She grimaced and began to clean the dried blood. She worked in silence, thinking of how she was going to splint his hand before it healed. A pair of gold eyes studied her, watching as she gently scrubbed the blood from his hand. It was throbbing, but he ignored it. At least she was concerned.

"Kagome…" He whispered, causing her to stop cleaning. Her whole body seemed to tense. He closed his eyes and looked away. "Kagome… I… I'm sorry." He whispered, causing her head to snap up. She was shocked by the apology, seeing as how she has never heard him apologize once. A soft smile appeared on her face and she resumed cleaning the blood.

"It's alright, Inuyasha. You love her, its only natural you want to be with her." She whispered, her heart aching. She felt as though she would break in two, but this had to be done. Tears stung the back of her eyes; she bit her lip, forcing them into a smile as she tried to contain her sobs. "You don't have to worry about me, anymore. I'll stay with you, just as I promised, and I will help you gather all the shards. After that, I'll return to my time… and stay there." Her breath seemed to hitch in her throat. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "So, just bear with me a little longer." She whispered, feeling her heart shattering.

He didn't say a word. What could he possibly say? He sat in silence; watching as the one person in the entire world who truly cared for him broke down slowly. It pained him to see her like this, and it hurt even more that he was the reason why she was in pain. He knew she was hurt every time he left to see Kikyo, but he couldn't just leave Kikyo in the past. He had failed her 50 years ago, and now he was given a second chance to fix the bond that has been burned between them.

He knows he will one day have to choose between them, but he doesn't know how he could. He doesn't want Kagome to ever leave his side, he would more than likely lose himself… but he still needs to be there for Kikyo, because it is his fault she is one of the undead. However… while Kikyo was the first person to ever show him he could love, Kagome was the only person who loved him and accepted him for who he was. His decision was indeed a tough one; he wanted to prolong it as long as he could.

However, it looks as though the time to choose is now.

"Kagome..." He said her name softly, causing her to slowly turn in his direction. Her eyes held so much sadness it nearly shattered his heart. His eyes hardened and his lips formed into a hard line. "Kagome… I… I'm an idiot." He said sadly, lowering his head so his eyes were hidden beneath his bangs. "For so long I've always treated you like dirt, I've always hurt you, even though I made a promise to always protect you. Yet, I didn't protect you from myself." He clenched his teeth. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

She didn't respond.

"I always seem to hurt those I care about; my mother, Kikyo, and you. I hate myself for it, Kagome, I really do." He shut his eyes painfully, wishing the girl before him wouldn't hate him for all of his mistakes. He gasped as small hands gently cupped his face. Opening his eyes and looking up he met the teary gaze of the young miko.

"Inuyasha…" She whispered his name gently, letting it hang in the air, and he waited for her to continue. "I know you never mean to hurt me; I know you care about me… Don't beat yourself up about it. It's not your fault I get upset when you leave me, It's not your fault you love Kikyo, and it's not your fault that…" She closed her eyes as tears fell down her pale cheeks. "That…I love you." She whispered, letting go of his face, and looking down at the floor. Her eyes were hidden behind her bangs; her tears were the only things that showed. His eyes widened. He knew she cared for him, but he only figured it was no more than a close friend. He never thought she could ever love him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, rising to her feet quickly. Before he could say anything she turned away and ran out into the night. He didn't go after her.

xXxXx

Rain hit her face as she ran, once again dampening her hair and clothes. Her feet flew through the rocky ground as she headed in no particular direction. She tripped over something and fell towards a tree. Grasping onto the trunk so she wouldn't fall into the mud, she stared into the forest panting rapidly. More tears streaked down her cheeks as she slowly slid down the tree and landed on her knees, clutching the base of the tree for dear life as she broke down.

"You'll catch cold if you stay as you are." Her eyes widened at the sound of a females voice. She slowly lifted her head, and gasped as her eyes met those of dull brown. Kikyo stood underneath a tall tree, completely dry. Her soul collectors were nowhere in sight. Kagome slowly pulled herself up, using the tree for support, and faced the powerful miko. The dead priestess studied her reincarnations broken form, her eyes softened.

"Why are you out here, all alone?" She asked, walking towards the girl slowly. Kagome tensed as Kikyo moved towards her. Images of Kikyos attempts to kill her flashed in her mind. Sensing the girls' distress, Kikyo stopped in her tracks.

"I have no desire to harm you, Kagome." She whispered softly, her eyes filled with sorrow. "Come over here, out of the rain." She pleaded, reaching out her pale hand to Kagome.

Kagome stared at her, unsure of what to do. She felt a strong sensation in her gut telling her to trust the miko. Slowly she made her way to her previous incantation. She gently placed her hand on top of the paler woman's palm, and she was gently pulled into the shelter.

Kikyo had started a fire, in hope of warming up the soaked girl. She looked over at Kagome, who was sitting against a tree, hugging her knees to her chest and staring at the flames blankly. She sensed heart wrenching sorrow emanating off the teenage girl. Their shared soul allowed them to feel each others emotions.

"Did something happen?" She found herself asking, her usual cold voice hiding the concern she actually felt. Kagome's eyes regained some life into them as she lifted her head and stared at the elder miko. She parted her lips, as if to say something, but closed them and turned back to the fire.

"I had a talk with Inuyasha." She whispered after a moment of silence. Kikyo blinked, not showing any sign that his name affected her, even though it did. She waited for her to continue, but she remained silent.

"Oh?" She questioned, provoking her to continue her story. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes sadly.

"I told him I would stay by his side until the Jewel was completed… and then I would leave. That way, he would finally be able to be with you, without having the guilt of leaving me behind." She whispered, causing Kikyo's eyes to widen a fraction of an inch. "Then… he started telling me how he hated himself for causing me so much pain… and then I told him… I loved him." She whispered even softer than before, tears forming in her eyes as she stared into the fire.

"Thus, you ran away…" Kikyo stated, her eyes gazing at the crying girl sadly. "Kagome… Do not leave Inuyasha's side, ever." Kikyo stated calmly. Kagome turned towards her, tears falling, a confused look upon her face. Kikyo gave her a soft smile.

"While I am happy that you would sacrifice your own happiness for my sake, I cannot be with Inuyasha as I use to be. Do not get me wrong, I do love him. However," She closed her eyes, placing a hand over her heart. "We were simply not meant to be." She opened her eyes and stared at Kagome's shocked expression.

"You… don't want to be with him?" Kagome questioned, not sure what exactly was being said.

"I do, but I cannot. The only reason I am still here is because I will not rest until Naraku is dead. I enjoy being with Inuyasha when I can, because I will soon return to the land of the dead, and free him of his debt to me." Her eyes sadden as she stares at Kagome. "He loves me, but he is not in love with me. He reacts the way he does because in his mind it is his fault that I died. Those feelings of guilt confused him into thinking it was love." She whispered, smiling sadly. "But, the one he loves… is you." Kagome gasped, her eyes the size of dinner plates.

"No, Kikyo! It's you he loves… you love him too…" She argued, unable to process the mikos confession. Kikyo shook her head sadly and smiled.

"It's you, Kagome. You love him full-heartedly. I wanted him to become human, because being a priestess; I was disgusted with marrying a half-demon. You, however, want him to stay a half-demon, and you accept him for who he is. I am stubborn and I didn't want to give him up, yet you have already decided to let him go… that's true love. He trusts you more than anyone; he has opened up to you. I could never take your place in his heart, Kagome. So please, do not leave him." She pleaded softly.

Kagome was silent, but then nodded slowly. She whispered a "thank you", and hugged the dead woman tightly. She returned the hug, and both mikos cried in each others arms.

xXxXx

Inuyasha stared at the bandage on his hand sadly; angry at himself for not going after Kagome. She had been gone for almost 2 hours now. He was about to go look for her when the cloth in the doorway parted. Kagome walked through, her face stained with tears and her legs covered in scrapes. He jumped to his feet.

"Kagome, what happened to your legs?" He exclaimed, pointing to her blood stained legs. She shook her head and gave him a small smile. She turned her body towards the doorway, and looked over at him.

"Inuyasha, will you go on a walk with me?" She asked her voice was calm. He nodded slowly still concerned about why she had been bleeding. He followed her as she walked slowly into the night. They walked in silence, neither one knowing what to say. He stared at the girl walking a few inches in front of him, and despite the situation he and her were in, he couldn't help but admire her beauty. He was brought out of her daze when she stopped suddenly. He looked around; they were in front of The God Tree. She gently placed her hand on the scar left by Kikyo's spell, and slid her palm down the wounded bark slowly.

"This tree has always been an important thing in my life, Inuyasha." She started, letting a small smile appear. "I grew up with this tree. Momma would always say that it was here to protect us, and it is. I am grateful for this tree for so many reasons… but none of those compare to the biggest one." She turned to look at him and he gasped at her loving expression. "Because of this tree, I met you." She whispered softly. She walked towards him slowly, her fingers lacing together and her hands over her chest.


End file.
